


The Grim Reaper and His Acquaintance

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles AU - Freeform, Ghosts, Grim Reaper - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p><p>Nr. 2: The Grim Reaper hardly lets himself get distracted on the job, but sometimes, he just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grim Reaper and His Acquaintance

The new guy is going to be a problem.

Jensen just knows it from the second he meets him.

He hides behind his broad scythe and tries to ignore him. He's done this job for years now, and he enjoys it a lot. He's not going to let himself get distracted by a pretty face.

As much as he can tell anyway, it's pretty. The guy is so pale that his one outstanding feature is those deep blue eyes and he has those high cheekbones and yes, Jensen has a thing for that. He can admit that.

But he's the Grim Reaper, he has a job to do, and just because that cheeky ghost shows up, that's not going to be a problem.

Because that's just the point.

“So you're Death?” he had asked on his first day.

“Yes,” Jensen had replied.

“You're not what I expected at all.” He had even dared to sound amused.

“Then I don't know what you expected.”

The guy had tilted his head and squinted his eyes. “Someone a bit more impressive, I guess. A skeleton under a dark hood, not a male model in disguise with a pair of green eyes and cute pouty lips.”

He had been shameless, really, and Jensen couldn't actually say he didn't like it. He generally likes guys who are rather upfront.

Jensen had awkwardly plucked at his hood, pulling it down over his face as much as possible, even though he couldn't look into the guy's eyes any more.

He had been silent, because he honestly didn't know what to say.

“Aren't you supposed to bring me to the afterlife, oh Death?” The ghost said the day after that.

“Would you follow me?” Jensen returned, in a lame attempt to flirt back.

“I'd follow you anywhere,” the ghost answered with a wink, and remained in Jensen's periphery for the rest of the day.

On the third day, Jensen has had enough of all the teasing looks and little winks. He can see that the guy is attractive, trained muscles bulging everywhere and full lips that are just begging to get a dick between them.

So at the end of the day, he walks up to the ghost and growls, “Listen up, ghost boy. Our boss frowns upon this whole screwing around on the job.”

“So?” the ghost answers.

“So, we're closing in... two minutes.”

“So?”

Jensen smirks. “If I'm reading this right, and I dare say I am, then... uh... my apartment is not far from here.”

“My name is Misha,” the ghost says after a few short moments.

“I'm Jensen.”

“And it's 11 o'clock.”

That's when Mark's voice booms from downstairs of the ride. “Pack it up, guys! House of Horrors is closed for tonight.”

They barely make it out of their costumes and end up in the back of Misha's car before they finally make it to Jensen's apartment for their second round.


End file.
